


Flint

by botanicapoetica



Series: Call & Respond [9]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Explicit Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 18:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12966147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/botanicapoetica/pseuds/botanicapoetica
Summary: botanicapoetica.tumblr.com





	Flint

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inkyreveries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkyreveries/gifts).



“I got something, I’m gonna take him to my car to show him. I’ve got him.” Steve said to Hopper, making sure he held eye contact. It felt important, knowing the man in front of him was a man bursting at the seams with protectiveness. Hopper looked satisfied and nodded, sparing Billy and even Steve a large warm hand on the shoulder as they passed. Steve felt like he’d been handed over something precious, felt inclined to keep it close, keep Hopper proud of him. 

It was about a five minute walk out to his car, and it stayed silent but without tension. Steve couldn’t help but feel a twinge of sadness though, seeing that Billy was still quiet and inhibited. It hit home at that moment for Steve that there was no real, instant cure for what Billy had been through. Steve coming back was good, would help, but there was no fixing it completely. 

With this running through his head he opened the back door of his car and grabbed it, insecurity coursing through him and making his hands fumble with it as he brought it out. “It’s a...your tail light got broken, that night. This is the new one, I’m gonna fix it for you so you can drive again. If you want to. I know it’s stupid but I-...I just want to help.” Steve said, his eyes on the ground and his ears burning until he heard a response, the first words he’d heard Billy say in months. 

“Thank you.”

Billy’s voice is quiet, Steve nearly has to lean in to fully hear it. But that’s his voice, low and raspy and full of something. He watches Billy reach out to cradle the tail light in both of his hands, no smile on his lips but maybe the start of one in his eyes, the lines of grief a little smoother on his face. Steve wants to keep it that way, wants to unfurl it as far as he can. He takes the tail light out of Billy’s hands and sets it on top of the trunk, crowds Billy’s body against it to kiss him. It feels just like the first time. 

Steve kisses him cautiously at first, but is spurred forward when Billy starts chasing after his mouth each time he goes to take a breath. He missed this, he missed this so fucking much. Billy is panting into his mouth by the time Steve’s hand slides into the front of his jeans, and he feels something click into place when Billy shivers at his touch. Steve drops to his knees, taking in the sheen of arousal in Billy’s eyes, and peels his jeans down to his calves. He stands back up but just for a moment, only a short moment. 

“Mine.” into the hollow of Billy’s neck. “Mine.” into his plush, red mouth. “Mine.” into the stark v of his hips. “You’re mine.” into the soft curve of his thigh. He said the word like a fervent prayer, hoping if he said it enough it would sink deep inside of the other boy. He would do anything, give anything to smooth his features back into happiness, to wipe the blight of trauma from Billy’s eyes. And he would start here, hands digging into the dirt, golden skin against his lips. 

He moved to take Billy in his mouth completely, the familiar taste and smell of his cock filling his senses. He felt Billy’s hips jerk and brought a hand up to still them, his thumb digging into the muscle there as he worked his mouth over Billy’s cock. Billy’s mouth hung open, Steve’s name tumbling out, getting progressively higher and thinner. Steve knew it could end here, would give Billy anything, but some selfish part of him said it just couldn’t. He stood up and put a hand to Billy’s face, his finger running over his bite-swollen bottom lip. “One second.” Steve said, stumbling over himself to get to his car, grabbing what he needed from the glove box. 

When he came back Billy’s eyes were off somewhere, and Steve quickly kneeled again. He placed a hard, open mouthed kiss to the other boy’s inner thigh, slowly sliding one slick finger around and into him. Steve felt a strong, palpable relief when Billy sagged against the car, his hands scrabbling for purchase. 

“Steve. Steve. Steve, please.” He hears Billy choke out, after one finger becomes two and then three, relentlessly curling inside of the other boy. He finally looks up and takes in what he’s done; Billy’s pupils are blown and fat tears are dripping down his cheeks, and he watches Billy’s hands slip on the back of the car in an attempt to stay upright. Steve knows this is his cue and wastes no time shrugging his jacket off, throwing it on to the grass and gently coaxing Billy to lay down on it, his hands tugging Billy’s pants the rest of the way off. 

Steve’s movements are quick, yanking his pants down only as far as necessary and they both seem to sigh as his body settles on top of Billy’s. He rucks the blonde’s shirt up again to mouth at his chest, laving the soft skin with his tongue as he finally, finally pushes inside. He hears Billy keening above him, feels it reverberate against his lips, and lifts his head to look into Billy’s eyes. Once he’s there he can’t imagine looking away, thinks he never will again. 

Never in his life has he fucked like this; his thrusts are sloppy and frantic, his hands can’t decide where to be. They card through Billy’s soft hair, his thumbs dragging across the other boy’s brow bone to smooth it. They jump to his chest, dragging their way down to grip Billy’s thighs impossibly closer against either side of him. They wind under him to grip onto his back, Steve’s fingers curling over the top of his shoulders as he pounds into him. 

Minutes pass where Steve feels like he could be inside of, on top of Billy for the rest of his life. Be inside this sweet, tight heat and look down at this beautiful face until he’s dead. To know for sure that Billy is safe, that nothing ever happens to him again, that he keeps that dead look out of his eyes. He feels one of Billy’s hands reach down in between them and some dominant feeling surges inside of him, his hand pushing Billy’s away to wrap around his cock for him. His wrist twists almost cruelly, working Billy up to the edge and then retreating completely until Billy is crying and begging him with incoherent sounds. 

He feels the heat begin to coil in his gut, warning him that he’s close, when Billy starts gasping. Sharp and high gasps, like he’s struggling for breath, and his entire body is shaking. Steve is terrified because Billy is terrified, but when he looks him in the eyes he’s there and his eyes are warm and fully present. He feels his own gasp tearing through his chest. “I love you.” Steve says, full of awe at the realization, though he should’ve guessed. He has nothing else in his mind so it’s all he says then, over and over, the hand not stroking Billy splayed over his cheek to hold his eye contact. He watches Billy seizing up and bawling through his orgasm, sees him trying not to even blink as he stares up at Steve, feels his own orgasm pulling him out of himself. 

After, his urge to keep Billy as firmly against him as possible, to keep his eyes locked on him, doesn’t pass. Like Billy will disappear, will fade away into nothing without the weight of Steve on him. He swears to himself he will never find out.

**Author's Note:**

> botanicapoetica.tumblr.com


End file.
